the_brony_fandomfandomcom-20200215-history
"Mare Problems" By Enigmatic Brony
"Mare Problems" By Enigmatic Brony (this Lyrics are currently in a WIP stage) “Mare Problems” Verse: Im that Colt that can’t even talk to Mares Im that colt who thinks that there is love in the air But im too shy to speak to them Im too shy to look at them But over a mic, I can as easily responde them Im that socially awkward Colt, Who doesn’t talk much I only make things harder, I think Im about to bolt But then my friend just happens to say Damn man; check that mare out coming this way He points, he smiles, he laughs, and he talks He makes it seem so easy, like taking a ball out a box But I can’t seem to do it; I just can’t seem to talk Frozen in my place, I can’t seem to walk Im shaking under my skin, I feel like im about to crash When she happens to says, her name is Rainbow Dash By that time I sweating in my place My Head feels like it’s gone to space Trembling in my thighs as I stare into her eyes I can’t seem to breathe, I Begin to heave Now im running away, instantly labelling me gay Why is life so Unfair, Why does it have to be this way Maybe it’s time to call the quits; I can’t get a mare like that Im not rainbow Blitz, I know that for a fact I can’t seem to do this anymore But I gotta keep fighting; I don’t know what to do My heart shattered on the ground, nothing else left to prove Maybe there will come a day, Where I will act like this never happened, I never ran away She won’t remember me, yeah I hope not I don’t want to be remember as the colt that ran away on the spot Maybe I’ll go back to doing what I do best Wait, what is this a sudden feeling in my chest This burning desire, my hopes growing higher Rainbow Dash’s Heart, something I require Only if she loved me the way I loved her Then this would no longer be some stupid spur Maybe this is my time, to prove to myself That dreams can come true, they don’t come true by themselves Im going to do this, Im walking up to her Hey, nice to meet you, my name is Sliver Fir Nice to meet you silver, have we met before Yeah I remember you, I nearly didn’t recognize it was you You’re that colt that ran away yesterday I didn’t even get time to say hey Yeah that was me, Sorry about that I had to go home I forgot to feed my cat I lied but we continue talking for hours She really likes the Wonderbolts, she hopes to see them on tour Now it’s time to go, Maybe I’ll see her tomorrow I say goodnight and I wish to see her again